1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved apparatus for applying a tubular insulating housing to an electrical connector secured to a wire.
2. The Prior Art
There is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,667,102 apparatus for applying a tubular insulating housing to an electrical connector secured to a wire, the apparatus comprising a first support having a recess open at one end and being adapted to receive the housing with its axis extending towards the open end of the recess, a second support having a channel for releasably receiving the connector, and means for relatively moving the first support towards the second support to cause the connector to be inserted into the housing.
In such known apparatus, the connector in the channel of the connector support i.e. the second support is held rigidly against the action of the force needed to insert the connector into the housing, by means which engage a shoulder of the connector. Some electrical connectors, especially those of small size may have no shoulder convenient for this purpose and may in any event be damaged as a result of the insertion force, which may be substantial where the connector is to be retained in the housing by snap action detent means.
Other apparatus for applying tubular insulating members to electrical connectors are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,829,423; 3,025,594; 3,716,913 and 3,734,992; and British patent specification Nos. 1,152,764 and 1,374,849.